jimmy_and_the_pulsating_massfandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Demon
Dark Demon is an optional boss found at the end of Dark Dungeon, in eastern Everchip. While it can be fought as soon as the Dragon is defeated, in practice it is impossible to complete all 100 floors until MUCH later in the game, much less defeat it. It is an enormous, centipede-like monster which was sealed underground 100 years ago by the four heroes of Everchip, and now awaits a worthy challenger to battle it underground... During the Dark Demon fight, Jimmy's form will randomly switch around between all currently unlocked forms. He will switch forms every three turns, starting on the first - however, if Jimmy is unconscious when the turn comes, his form will not switch until he is conscious again and the turn counter is on a multiple of three. In addition, Dark Demon has some attacks that are dependent on Jimmy's form, although some are not. Attacks/Actions * Dark Demon will go on a rampage, dealing 150% physical damage to two party members (300% total). Next turn, it will go on another rampage, dealing 150% physical damage to *four* party members (600% total). Then, the turn after that, it will release a terrible tremor, dealing 250% physical damage to all party members. * Dark Demon will scratch with cursed claws, dealing physical damage to all party members and inflicting Withering. * Dark Demon will cast Ice 2, dealing 200% magical damage to all party members. * Dark Demon will cast Fireburst, dealing 150% magical damage to three random party members (450% total). * Dark Demon will slam into one party member, dealing 250% physical damage. * Dark Demon will grab one party member in its mouth. When this happens, they will be Grasped for three turns, making them unable to move. In addition, they will take heavy physical damage at the start of each new turn from being chewed. After two turns of being Grasped, they may be instantly killed. However, if Dark Demon is Startled, they will be let go of, getting rid of the Grasped condition. * Once below 50% health, Dark Demon will absorb darkness, healing 10% of his current HP. In addition, next turn he will release the darkness, dealing 200% magical damage to all party members and inflicting Unguarded and Unmotivated, with a 50% chance of inflicting Afraid. Form Dependent * Jimmy Form: Dark Demon can use any of the attacks listed below, with equal likelihood for each. * Blob Form: Dark Demon will spit acid at one party member, inflicting Sick. * Goon Form: Dark Demon will tense like a python waiting to strike, and will counter all physical attacks dealt to it that turn. * Flower Form: Dark Demon will scratch with diseased claws, dealing physical damage to all party members and inflicting Immunodeficiency. * Bird Form: Dark Demon will enter a cat-like state of readiness, making it Alert for five turns. * Bear Form: Dark Demon will cast Fire 3, dealing 300% magical damage to all party members. * Pumpkin Form: Dark Demon will surround itself with a magic barrier, and will reflect all magic moves dealt to it that turn. * Vampire Form: Dark Demon will emit mind-controlling delta waves, causing one party member to become Mind Controlled for three turns. This will make them randomly attack a party member for three turns, although the mind control will go away if Dark Demon is startled. * Tanaka Form: Dark Demon will seek out your weaknesses, inflicting Weakpoint on one party member. * Phoenix Form: Dark Demon will cast Moxiesplit, cutting all party members' MP in half. Strategy This is a very long fight. Endurance and survivability are more important than strong attacks. That means that Mana Burn and Focus are not recommended, as they drain you MP unnecessarily. Here are some recommendations, but feel free to experiment: Furniture sets: +DEF, +MDEF, +Evasion, +MP regen, Sticky normal attacks, +Counter/Reflect chance Team build: 1. Tank: Lars- Anything that improves DEF and MDEF * Weapon: Rolled-Up Comic, Buckler, Giant Megaphone, Hyper Barrier * Clothes: Porcupine Suit, Plate Mail * Trinkets: Golden Cross, Glowing Totem, Lead Coating, Magic Mirror, Luxurious Perfume, Vaccine * Manuals: Perfect Guard, Adrenaline Shot, Soul Sparks * Best skills: Undulate (turn 1), Guard (turns 2-5). Repeat. 2. Healer: Helga- Anything that improves her Speed and keeps her MP high. * Weapon: Taser (Stun with normal attack), Doctor's Bag (50% stronger heals), Van de Graaff Generator (20% MP regen as normal attack), Charging Station (10% HP and MP regen) * Clothes: Rainbow Gown, Coat of Pockets (50% stronger item effect), Kevlar Vest, Galacitron Battle Mail. * Trinkets: Moon Badge, Hyperdrive Unit, Everything Bag, Rollerskates * Manuals: Sunny Day, Psyche, Rejuvenate, First Aid, Adrenaline Shot, Soul Sparks. * Best skills: Rejuvenate (turn 1), Conforting Smile (turn 2,3). Repeat. Sunny Day if party is heavily damaged. Revive (Pep talk, Adreanline Shot, Soul Sparks) if needed. Psyche if boss grasps a party member. 3 and 4. Attackers: Jimmy, Andrew, Punch Tanaka, Hitomi, Buck. Jonathon- Anything that improves ATK or MAT and LUK. Physical attackers: Andrew, Jimmy, Buck, Jonathon Bear, Punch Tanaka, Hitomi * Weapon: Encyclopedia Set (Andrew), Chainsaw, Retractable Boxing Gloves (Jimmy), Supernova (Hitomi) * Clothes: Grandmaster GI (Always critical hits), Burning Tuxedo, Apocalypse Jacket, Galacitron Battle Mail * Trinkets: Moon Rock, Galaxy Badge, Sun Badge, Knight's Emblem (MP cost halved), Violent Video Game (Punch Tanaka), Heart-Shaped Headphones (Hitomi), Barbed Wire Wristband * Manuals: Pulverizing light, Reckless Charge, Roughhouse, Kung Fu Punch, Lunar Serene * Best skills: Rampage/Head-On Collision//Sharp Claws, Juggernaut (Jimmy's Bear form), Dark Ritual (Jimmy's Vampire form), Called Shot/Magnificent Combo//Confidence (Jimmy's Punch Tanaka form). Magnificent Combo (Punch Tanaka, Buck). Milky Way Fists, Lunar Serene (Hitomi). Normal attack users (For MP savers/donors): Jimmy, Buck, Jonathon * Weapon: Golden Gloves (Buck), Perpetual Motion Device (attacks based on agility stat) * Clothes: Same as physical attackers * Trinkets: Buck's Mix Tape (Buck), AGI enhnacing trinkets (Rollerskates, Hyperdrive Unit, Moon Rock, Accusing Finger Buck, Radioactive Hyperclock Jonathon) * Manual: If they only use normal attacks, they might give support or buffs to party members (Immunize, Lucky Numbers, Psyche, Rejuvenates, Scare Tactic, Soul Sparks, Adrenaline Shot). * Best skills: If using the AGI based attack strategy (Perpetual Motion Device), use skills that improve AGI, like Jimmy's Bird Form Hyperactivity (Doubles AGI) and Flighty (passive 50%+ AGI). Can share MP with other party members with Energize (Jimmy's Vampire Form and Jonathon). Inner Rage for Buck is great, but you won't have control over him. Magical attacker: Jimmy, Jonathon Bear, Andrew, Hitomi * Weapon: Light Prism, Necronomicon (Andrew), Humming Stone (Hitomi), Crayons (Jimmy) * Clothes: Grandmaster GI (Always critical hits), Burning Tuxedo, Galacitron Battle Mail, Graduation Robe * Trinkets: Moon Rock, Galaxy Badge, Sun Badge, Knight's Emblem (MP cost halved), Heart-Shaped Headphones (Hitomi), Magnifying Glass (Andrew), Witch's Heart * Manual: Black Spiral, Lunar Serene (Hitomi), Molecular Beam (Andrew, MP expensive), Thermal Bomb, Vaporize. * Best skills: Ghost Fire (Jimmy's Pumpkin Form), Black Fountain//Dark Ritual (Jimmy's Vampire form), Immolate (Jimmy's Phoenix Form), Extra tips: # Don't be stingy. Use your items as needed. You can buy extra afterwards. # Jimmy's Blob form's Toxic Sludge and Andrew's Toxicosis can add some extra passive damage to the boss. # Stun/Startle the boss if it grasps a party member. If not, two turns afterward, your party member will be killed. # Always be aware of the form-dependant attacks, specially the Goon's counter and the Pumpkin's Reflect Alternate Strategy what u wanna do is equip jimmy with calm breeze and sacred fire in the top 2 move slots, then dark ritual in his passive slot, then give him the hyper barrier, plate armor, magic mirror and lead coating. Congratulations, you now have a tanky as hell healer with nearly unlimited mp. Combine that with a physical based helga with the heavy handed glove and your party is almost invincible if you play smart. you choose the other two, but build them offensively, and dont bring lars cuz he sucks A$$ Rematch After defeating Dark Demon, if you return to floor 100 of Dark Dungeon, you can fight it again. However, this time, it will start the fight with the Power Up! status, increasing his ATK and MAT by 125% each, his agility by 150%, and, most importantly, his health up by 150% to a whopping 225,000, making him the most powerful single enemy in the game. If you manage to defeat this extra-hard version of Dark Demon, you get the Ominous Stone. If you fight Dark Demon ''again ''with the Ominous Stone in your inventory, your reward will be an enormous amount of dungeon points.Category:Boss